echoofsoulfandomcom-20200213-history
Temple of Cernunnos
General Information *'Area:' Pallast *'Region:' Willowood *'Zone:' Arminus *'Recommended Level Normal:' 70 *'Minimum PvE item Level:' 1352 *'Recommended Level Hero:' 70 *'Minimum PvE item Level Hero:' 1376 *'Item drops per Boss:' 1 Last boss: 2 *'Dropped Gear Level Normal:' 178 *'Dropped Gear Level Hero:' 181 Quests 1. Lv70. Daily Deer God's Summons ''(Normal)'' - Pop up when entering the dungeon in normal mode * Gives 2 Essence of Courage * Gives 1 Valuable Primal Essence * Gives 1 Hephestus' Brilliant Energy Box * Gives 2 gold 2. Lv70. Daily Deer God's Summons ''(Hero)'' - Pop up when entering the dungeon in hero mode * Gives 2 Essence of Courage * Gives 1 Valuable Primal Essence * Gives 1 Hephestus' Brilliant Energy Box * Gives 2 gold 3. Lv70. Info Melia's Request - Pop up when entering Bernicia or get from NPC Annalise in Bernicia *Gives 2 gold 4. Lv70. Info To the Temple of Cernunnos - Receive from NPC Emily just outside the dungeon's entrance *Gives 2 gold 5. Lv70. Dungeon Enter the Temple - Receive from NPC Rashad just inside the dungeon's entrance *Gives 4 gold 6. Lv70. Dungeon Plant Terror - Receive when completing the previous quest *Gives 8 gold 7. Lv70. Dungeon The Deep Freeze'' - R''eceive when completing the previous quest *'' ''Gives 4 gold (For this quest you'll need to pop between energy circles to avoid each of the ice attacks) 8. Lv70. Dungeon Sub-Zero - '''Receive when completing the previous quest *Gives 8 gold 9. '''Lv70. Dungeon Widland Wizard - Receive when completing the previous quest *Gives 10 gold Bosses There are 3 bosses in Temple of Cernunnos. Sissik Abilities: * Armor Piercing DoT: Massive increase DMG from Vine assault and DEF 30% * Vine Assault: Frontal cone attack. * Swinging Strike: '''Normal attack * '''Seed Sprinkle: Summons a Naturepod. If you don't destroy it in time, it will transform into an Earthflower and attack you. * Grasping Stem: Will create a stem around you in 10 seconds. To avoid it, use the pollen areas left after killing the Naturepods. * Summons Death Spore: Avoid it or it will give you poison damage. Heroic Abilities: * Sissik Growth: Block 2 times to prevent it. Gives him a +30% ATK and ATK SPD buff. . Krannos Abilities: * Icy Blast: Frontal attack. * House of Pain: Block after attacking. * Spiraling Blizzard: Targeted attack. DMG and cold stacks if other players are in the vicinity. * Cold Front: Gives the player a DoT and if it stacks to 10 the player gets frozen. * Daze: Dazes the player. Heroic Abilities: * Coldwave . Sanaya Abilities: * Thorny Vine: AoE attack. * Vine Whip * Vine Assault * Summons Poison Thorn: Block. * Summons Blue Leafs: Block 2 times. * Incubates underlings: Poison Thorns and Blue Leafs receive less damage. * Summons a seed: When it germinates a thorny vine that inflicts DoT will grow. * Summons Thorny Vines: Blocks the character from moving. * Awesome Blossom: Flowerbud is summoned. Heroic Abilities: * Endspore: Prevent it from reaching Sanaya or she gets the "Spore Energy" buff giving her ATK +20% with each stack. Achievements * Deerly Departed * Deerly Departed (Hero) * Antlers Aloft - Server first **'Title:' Antler Adversary *Antlers Aloft (Hero) - Server first **'Title:' Antler Adversary (Hero) __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Party Dungeons